


You Are The Reason I'm Smiling

by tonyjasper99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Date Night, Disabled Jon, Fluff, Good Cows (The Magnus Archives), Good cat, M/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99
Summary: “Jonathan!” Martin yelped as he jumped from the shock, “your hands are freezing!”“Yes, I suppose they are, aren’t they, dear? Good thing you are nice and warm.”~~~~~Jon and Martin have a date night
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: TMA Valentine's Exchange 2021





	You Are The Reason I'm Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This fic is for Liz who can be found at [lonestarnoctus](https://lonestarnoctus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! This was written for the [TMA Valentine's Day Fic Exchange](https://tma-valentines-exchange.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Title is from Peach by The Front Bottoms

When Jon woke up, the first thing he felt was the sun on his face. He laid there a few seconds, feeling the warmth off the rays. Being able to wake up and see the sun was something that he had missed while living in the archives the past few months.

After absorbing an adequate amount of sun, Jon rolled over to wish Martin good morning. Only problem was that when he rolled over, he found the other side of the bed empty. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering where his partner could’ve gone. Jon got out of bed and wrapped a light green robe around himself before grabbing his cane and walking to the bathroom. 

He knocked on the bathroom door and didn’t get a response, so he poked his head in, finding the room dark and empty. Leaving the bathroom, Jon decided to check the kitchen. As he opened the bedroom door, he knew for certain that was where Martin was as there was a strong smell of eggs and bacon.

Jon walked over to the kitchen, only to find Martin at the oven, making eggs and dancing along to what he recognized to be an ABBA song. 

Jon stood there a few moments, not wanting what he was watching to end. He had gone so long without seeing Martin after waking up in the hospital, that he wanted to cherish every moment he had with him. 

At the end of the song, Jon gently knocked on the wall, doing his best not to surprise Martin, and smiled at him.

Martin turned around, grinning at Jon. “Good morning, Love!” he exclaimed, “how’d you sleep?”

“It was nice having you beside me and waking up to the sun on my face,” Jon laughed. Sleep was hard for him and it wasn’t a pleasant experience, but a few things were able to make it better.

As Martin turned back around to cook the eggs, Jon went over, wrapping his arms around Martin, and shoving his hands under his shirt and onto his stomach.

“Jonathan!” Martin yelped as he jumped from the shock, “your hands are  _ freezing _ !”

“Yes, I suppose they are, aren’t they, dear? Good thing you are nice and warm,” Jon said and he rested his head gently on the larger man’s back.

Martin laughed and grabbed Jon’s hands, pulling them from his stomach to his lips, kissing them while muttering through a grin, “you’re lucky I love you.”

After Martin finished cooking the eggs and sausages and toasting the bread, they both sat at the table to eat their breakfast. “Thank you so much for breakfast, Martin,” Jon told his partner as he took a sip of his tea. 

“Of course,” Martin exclaimed with a smile, “I’m happy you liked it. I wanted to do something nice for you today.” He took a few bites of his food and then looked back at Jon, “by the way, do you want to go to the store with me today? I figured we can cook dinner tonight and maybe watch a movie?”

Jon nodded, grabbing Martin’s hand. “I would love that.”

“Since I decided what was for breakfast, do you want to decide dinner?” Martin asked?

Jon sat there and contemplated for a few moments before perking up. “How about butter chicken? It is one of the few dishes my dadi taught me and was one of my favorites growing up.”

Martin nodded, “sounds fun. We can go to the village after breakfast.”

After breakfast, Jon and Martin got dressed to go to the store. Martin was wearing a light blue jumper and a grey beanie while Jon was dressed in a tan sweater of Martin’s that was definitely too big for him and dark red scarf.

On their walk into the village, they passed a field with a herd of highland cows. Jon let go of Martin’s hand hurried over to the wooden fence and climbed onto it. As Martin came over and joined his boyfriend, one of the cows became curious and came up to them.

Jon excitedly started flapping his hands and then began to pet the cow, being careful of its horns. Martin decided to give the cow check scratches and named them Bella.

After giving Bella plenty of pets and scratches, and her almost eating Jon’s scarf, they decided to keep heading to the store. At the store they got their ingredients and a bundle of roses. While checking out they talked to Mrs. Jones, who talked about her wife Julia and the sweater she was knitting with Martin, Jon was in the corner playing with Jessie, Mrs. Jones’ cat.

After telling Mrs. Jones and Jessie bye and going home, Jon and Martin began to prepare the butter chicken. Jon was in charge of preparing the ingredients while Martin did the actual cooking.

After the butter chicken was cooked, Martin turned on some LED candles and put the roses in a vase in the middle of the table.

Jon did a light laugh, covering his mouth, saying to Martin, “wow, quite the romantic tonight.”

Martin brought Jon’s right hand to his lips, gently kissing the black ring that was on his middle finger. “Only the best for you, darling,” he said, causing Jon to blush a deep red. “C’mon. Let’s eat.”

After dinner was over, they put their dishes in the sink and poured themselves each another glass of wine. They went to the couch and cuddled up together with Martin wrapping his arm around Jon, and they turned on a documentary over the wildlife on the island of South Georgia.

During the documentary, Jon would keep interrupting to add in extra facts about seals and sea lions and every time they did, Martin knew a bit more in his heart that Jon was the person that he was meant to be with. They knew that not everything would be perfect forever and they still had the fears and the Institute to deal with, but in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at [asexual-jarchivist](https://asexual-jarchivist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
